In today's rapidly increasing mobile-based ecosystem, a wide number of digital merchants are looking for the best way to adopt “Mobile First” or “Mobile Only” strategy. New generations of users are spending most of their time on-the-go expecting to have a seamless user experience across their mobile access channels. The increased number of different mobile applications installed on user's devices, higher online usage and mobile-based transactions as well as the growing security issues are challenging traditional username (email)-password login and verification models. Looking at those challenges digital merchants, payment providers, online enterprises and application developers are fully recognizing the need for users' security transformations in terms of identity, authentication and authorization methods, considering that changes shouldn't compromise the prominent level of user service/application experience in terms of simplicity, seamlessness and convenience.
Mobile phone number (Mobile Station International Subscriber Directory Number or MSISDN) is at present the most widely used unique user identifier. Having that in mind, the present invention has recognized Mobile Operators (i.e. the owners of users' SIM card information) as one of the most important players in providing the future of digital mobile identification options. By leveraging closely on the Mobile Operators' network components, the invention aims to simplify mobile identification and authentication process, thus increasing the level of security in digital ecosystem along with providing more efficient business operations for both mobile application developers and website owners.